Waterfloatation systems for the prevention and healing of decubitus ulcers, for example on burn patients, are known. Known systems, however, usually have the following disadvantages:
Waterproof frames utilizing foam material make storage and transport difficult because of their large volumes; and
Systems which consist of various elements and which use up to 3 individual water-chambers, in order to make use of the system in a hospital easier, have the disadvantage that their cost is too high, especially for home-patient use.